


A Simple Love Story

by your_friendly_neighborhood_fan_author



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_friendly_neighborhood_fan_author/pseuds/your_friendly_neighborhood_fan_author
Summary: Love.Louie's been denying it. Webby doesn't know what to do with it.All they need, is a little push. And Dewey and Huey are up for the challenge.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck, Dewey Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Louie Duck/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	A Simple Love Story

Louie didn’t know what was wrong with him. At the start of the year everything was normal, but only a month later, it took a turn for the strange.

It was like he had suddenly developed a medical condition. It was so odd, he couldn’t explain it, but he could describe the symptoms. His palms became drenched with sweat, his sentences came out incomplete at best, and his heart would beat at levels that did not seem healthy.

The only other constant was that whenever he felt this strange feeling, she would be in the room with him. It made absolutely no sense, he had known Webby for 6 years, and lived in the same house for that same amount of time. But it seemed her presence was the only thing that caused his strange disease. 

Every time she would laugh at his jokes, or smile at him, or even meet his eyes with her own, Louie would feel his composure absolutely shattering, and like clockwork all of the before mentioned symptoms would come back. 

This night was no different. It should have been a relaxing evening, Huey was working on one of his research projects, Scrooge and Donald were at their respective workplaces, Dewey was practicing his guitar in his room and his mom had gone with Launchpad and his friend. Louie had looked forward to a quiet evening, just him, the TV, and a small project Scrooge had given him. 

Louie had gotten very good at identifying treasure, so Scrooge had hired him to take inventory on their finds from their adventures. He had set Ottoman Empire in the background and was examining a jewel in front of him.

“Hmm, deep red color, good clarity, basic cut, about 675 carats. Approximate value...” Louie ran a few quick calculations in his head “about 7,175,000 USD.” he said, putting the gem in the classified money bin cart, jotting down the information.

He picked up a small box of gold coins when a sudden noise came from behind him. 

“Hey Louie!” a cheery voice rang out

“Ahh!” Louie exclaimed, dropping the box, spilling the coins everywhere.

“Oh, sorry!” Webby apologized, joining him on the floor helping him pick up the scattered currency. 

Louie had meant to say ‘it’s all good’ but his voice failed him and instead he squeaked out

“No problem,” he cringed, that made no sense. Evidenced by the fact that Webby was looking at him, confusion written all over her face.

“I mean, it’s no trouble, I mean, don’t worry about it.” he stuttered out, and sighed, that last one at least was understandable.

She nodded, putting the coins she had picked up back in the chest, handing it to him, and walking over to the other side of the couch and sitting down silently.

Louie could almost slap himself, she must think he’s a massive idiot. He shook his head and retook his seat, picking up the gold again. 

He tried to refocus on the treasure in front of him, but instead he found his eyes drifting from the gold, and onto Webby.

She was watching the show adamantly, her elbows on her knees and her chin resting on her hands. She looked so at ease, and he felt a bit of warmth flowing through him just looking at her.

Still, he tore his eyes away from her and forced them back on the gold, just as Webby turned her head to look at him, presumably feeling a pair of eyes on the side of her head. 

Louie tried to focus on the treasure, he really did, but it was very difficult. The gold coins were slippery with the sweat from his hands, his heart was hammering against his chest, and his eyes seemed to only want to look at the girl next to him, for whatever reason.

Still he willed himself into completing the task at hand. Quickly cataloguing the remaining treasure, and closing the notebook he was writing in. Then he got up and left, taking the cart of treasure with him, not uttering a word to Webby in fear of saying something dumb again. 

Louie had to figure out what was wrong with him, this was starting to get out of hand. 

His first step normally would have been an internet search, but after a few experiences, Louie had learned not to trust the internet when it came to medicine.  
So he had to ask a source that he knew he could trust.

“Hmmm, heart rate increase, sweaty palms, trouble forming sentences, and all of this only in the presence of Webby correct?” Huey asked, flipping through his JWG notebook

“Yeah, weird right?” Louie asked rhetorically

“Not really. Question, are you more clumsy around her too?” Huey asked

“Yes, now do you know what’s wrong with me or what?” Louie said, more than a bit impatient.

“Yeah I do.” Huey sighed, and rubbed his eyes with his hand. “Louie, before I say anything, I want your word that you will hear me out, and not dismiss this out of hand, or overreact.”

“Fine, I promise. Now just tell me.” Louie said, 

“Alright, well by the sounds of it Louie, it seems you have… feelings for Webby, romantic feelings.” Huey said slowly

“What, no I don’t.” Louie immediately denied.

“Louie, hear me out…” Huey began

“No, that can’t be it. I mean why would I have feelings for Webby?! I mean sure she's smart, and fun, and quirky and funny, and beautiful, and-” Louie rambled, in an almost hysterical tone.

“Louie!” Huey’s voice cut through the insanity like a knife, making Louie stop in his tracks. “Calm down, man.” Huey said, trying to placate him.

“I’m fine.” Louie said clearing his throat, but his rambling continued, “Why would I even have feelings for her. She’s been our friend for forever, it would just be weird. I mean, I’ve never had feelings for anyone, especially not her.” he overcompensated

The composure that Louie had lost came back to him as he took a deep breath and he replied  
“So as I said, I don’t have feelings for Webby plain and simple.”

In response he just got a ‘really’ look from Huey. Who seemed unamused to say the least.

“I thought you gave me your word to hear me out.” Huey complained

“Yeah, you’re right. I did.” Louie said

“So hear me when I say this, the only way this is going to get better for you is if you tell her how you feel. Nothing, and I mean nothing good comes from bottling these feelings up, you can’t just ignore her, or how you feel. So at least consider telling her.” 

“You know what, I will say that I will consider to make you feel better. But I already told you, there is nothing between me and Webby. There will never be anything between me and Webby. Webby is my friend, and that's all we will ever be.” he said, trying to smoothly put his hands behind his head.

Huey simply gave him another look, telling him clearly that he didn’t buy a word of it.

“Kids! It’s time for dinner!” 

A sudden voice came from downstairs, Mrs. Beakley was calling them.

“We are not done with this conversation.” Huey said before walking out the door of his room.

“Ok, Uncle Donald.” Louie said mockingly following him down the stairs.

Donald was just putting down a dish on the table, still in full chef getup complete with hat, apron, and oven mitts. While Scrooge, Beakley, and Della sat around the table. He smiled when he saw them come into the room.

“Hey boys, I made shepherd's pie.” Donald said stripping off his mitts, and walking to the other room.

They took their seats, and Louie once again found himself across the table from Webby.  
The pie was delicious, and conversation ran rampant at the dinner table. But Louie found himself not paying attention to any of it, instead thinking about what Huey had said. It was possible he had romantic feelings toward her. And it would explain all the confusing feelings he seemed to have whenever he even thought about Webby. But that couldn’t be it, right? Right? It had to be something else, some angle that he wasn’t seeing, some circumstance he was unaware of. 

“Louie?” a voice, cut through his thoughts

“I’m sorry, what?” Louie asked, snapping out of his trance.

“I just asked if you had finished cataloguing all the treasure from Timbuktu?” Scrooge asked

“Oh yeah, I did. I just need to type the report up and send it to the accountants.” Louie said

“You know I still find it odd that you let him work from home, I would have thought you would make him work in an office.” his mom commented from her seat.

“Well, he is only part time,” Scrooge reasoned. “Ah, that reminds me. I have a new adventure for us to go on.” 

“Really, what is it?” Dewey asked, interest fully peaked

“There is said to be a large gemstone that is hidden in the rainforests of India, that was lost to time. But a recent map has been uncovered that might just lead right to it.” Scrooge explained, going into the history, and Louie once again tuned out.

He looked across the table at the girl dominating his thoughts of late. She looked sullen, moping and only picking at her shepherd’s pie. Something was definitely bothering her, he needed to figure out what is was. Console her if needed- was he crazy? Webby’s opinion of him was already low enough with his awkward antics as it was, he didn’t need to make that worse, by completely misjudging her mood. Just because somebody looked sad didn’t mean they were having a life changing crisis.


End file.
